New Senses and Pleasures
by EdwardBellaTwiFan
Summary: Edward and Bella are back from their honeymoon and Bella's got her way. He's changed her. See how Bella copes with being a vampire, the first hunt and their first time having vampire sex. RATED M/LEMON. My thoughts on Breaking Dawn. No baby. ONE SHOT


**-So this is my first M/Lemon so please bare that in mind. I have written fanfiction before but just not M's. This is my thoughts on what I think breaking dawn should have been like. But obviously Stephenie Meyer couldn't write an M in the story. They have got married and they are back from their honey moon, but there is no baby. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns everything twilight and everything else is mine. All this work is my own and please do not plagiarize my work. **

**New Senses and Pleasures**

**EDWARDS POV**

Watching her wither in pain nearly killed me. I held her close to me and rocked us both slowly, her screams echoing through my head. For once I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts, everyone had left us alone. Carlisle was around somewhere just in case she needed any help, but he knew I wanted to be alone with her while she changed. She continued to wither and squirm in pain, her screams grew louder and I shuddered knowing that there was nothing I could do to stop her pain. I closed my eyes and wished that it would be over soon. She still had some time to go before the change was over and I really wasn't sure how much more of it I could take.

Carlisle knocked softly on the door of my bedroom and walked in with a wet cloth. He walked over to where I was holding her on the bed and looked at her with a sad smile on his face. Carlisle hated to watch people who were suffering and in pain, it was why he became a doctor. But there was nothing he could do to help Bella until she was fully changed. He looked at me and spoke in his thoughts.

_You need to let her lay down on the bed Edward; it will help the new strength in her bones. _

I sighed and gently let go of her body and let her lay on the bed, using vampire speed I quickly pulled up a chair and held her hand in mine.

Carlisle placed the wet cloth on her head. _It will help her when she wakes up. _

I looked at her face and began to play with the wedding ring on her finger. Her screaming had quietened down and now she was just flinching and tensing up every so often.

_It's coming to an end now Edward. It won't be too long._ Carlisle said and I nodded still looking at her beautiful face. I could see a few changes to her features even though the change wasn't complete yet. Her skin looked paler and smoother, the redness that usually laid on her cheeks from constant blushing was gone, that would be something I would miss but I could deal with that. The heat that I usually would feel when I held her hand was so minimal now, she was almost changed.

Carlisle left the room for about two seconds and brought back three blood bags of what I knew was animal blood, deer to be exact. Before she changed Bella asked for him to gather some blood for her so she could get used to the new feeling of becoming a vampire. She didn't want all her senses to be for blood as soon as she woke up, she wanted to be able to hunt properly and learn different ways to hunt rather than grabbing the first thing that came to her.

He placed them on the side next to the bed. Suddenly a feeling of slight pain erupted in my hand. I looked to Bella's face and realised she was squeezing my hand. I stood up and pulled the wet cloth off her head, I brushed her forehead softly, as though she was still human.

"Bella, baby? Can you hear me? Everything's okay now". Bella suddenly opened her eyes, I was moment ally shocked but the vivid redness in her eyes, but I got over it quickly.

Her eyes were wide darting around the room. "Bella, sweet heart..." I said watching as her eyes quickly jumped to me.

Suddenly she moved and threw her arms around my neck; I was shocked again by her vampire speed but ignored it, she buried her face in the crook of my neck. "Everything's alright now baby... no more pain" I said soothingly.

"Edward" she croaked. "Everything's so bright" she said squeezing me tighter. Her arms felt tight around me she was slowly making her arms tighter and tighter.

"Bella, can you please not squeeze your strength is much stronger now." I reminded her, she instantly let go and moved out of the embrace. She looked around slowly and her eyes came across Carlisle.

"Hello Bella. Do you mind sitting back on the bed so I can talk you through what's happened?" she shook her head and climbed back onto the bed pulling me with her. Her strength still surprised me but that was something I had to get used to.

"Now Bella, you're going to experience some very strange changes, you will see everything differently, hear everything differently and sense everything differently. After a while you will become used to this but for now all you will feel is the need for blood." Carlisle explained. At the mention of blood Bella's stature changed.

"My throat is burning!" she rasped looking at the blood bags next to the bed she went to grab for them but Carlisle took them away.

He handed her one. "Take one at a time, it will clench for thirst for now Bella, but you will go hunting later"

Bella ripped open the bag and sucked it dry within seconds, she reached for the second, drained it and then the third. She placed the last bag down and looked at me her eyes were not so red but I knew she would have to go hunting later.

"I promise I'll take you hunting later baby" I told her as she nodded her eyes still darting around the room trying to get used to the new vision.

Carlisle picked up the empty bags. "Everyone are on their way back, they are going to want to see and talk to you Bella is that okay?"

She nodded and Carlisle left the room, I picked up her hand and squeezed it gently like I usually would do if she were human. Bella noticed this and squeezed back using her strength.

"Okay baby that actually hurts stop or you will crush my bones." I said trying to release my hand, Bella giggled and let go gently.

I watched her as she looked around the room taking everything in with her new look on life.

**BELLA'S POV**

I gazed around the room in awe; everything looked so different to what it was when I was human. I could see everything, the dust particles hovering around, and the definition in everything. I turned to Edward; I was in shock even Edward looked more breath taking with this new vision. His pale skin looked so soft and kissable I just wanted to touch it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Alice walked in not even half a second after the knock. Jasper followed behind sending waves of calm in Alice's direction she was so excited.

"Oh Bella! Look at you, so how does it feel?" Alice asked jumping up onto the bed next to Edward and I. Rosalie and Emmett walked in the door just before I was about to answer.

"Look at you little sis!" Emmett boomed running over to the bed. He picked me up and held me to himself giving me a hug. The hug was tighter than it felt when I was human, but then I remembered I was un breakable now. I squeezed him back just as hard; he put me down after two seconds. "Wow, look at you all strong now Bells!"

I laughed and jumped back on the bed with Edward. The bed groaned at the weight and I moved slower towards Edward and leant against his side.

"It feels pretty amazing, I can't believe what I can see and hear!" I exclaimed. "Everything is so clear to me now!"

Rosalie smiled softly in my direction as Carlisle and Esme walked into the bedroom.

"Bella, how are you doing, do you feel okay?" Carlisle asked me as the rest of them stayed quiet waiting for me answer.

"I fine, I'm just so thirsty!" I said feeling an intense burning at the back of my throat, it was starting get un bearable.

Emmett did a quick fist pump. "Awesome now we can go hunt! I have held off the last couple of days so we can all go together but Jesus!" Rosalie quickly punched him in the arm.

"Can we please go hunt?" I asked turning towards Edward who was watching me intently.

He smiled. "Of course sweet heart." He climbed off the bed and pulled me with him. I stood next to him smiling happily up at his beautiful face.

"Whoa Bella so much excitement" Jasper said flinching at my sudden rush of emotions. He sent some calming waves over to me as I grabbed Edward's hand.

"Alice is everything okay to go? No humans around?" Edward asked Alice, within two seconds we were downstairs waiting for the others who went to change. The answer obviously being that it was okay to go.

Edward was leaning against the wall and I was standing in front of him, I rested my chin on his shoulder and smiled happily to myself, I was finally like him. I could go hunt with him now; he wouldn't have to leave me on my own. He sensed my sudden happiness and I looked up to his face.

"What are you thinking love?" he asked me bringing his arms around my waist pulling me tightly against him. I could tell he was happy he could relax around me now and that I am not breakable any more.

"I'm thinking that I am like you now, so you won't have to leave me when you hunt anymore, I can go too!" I said excitedly. Edward smiled and squeezed me tighter obviously liking what I was thinking.

I stayed silent for a short time then suddenly a thought came to my mind. "Edward?"

He looked down at me. "Yes love?"

"Will you hold me back if we do come across some humans? I don't want to kill anyone, please promise me you'll hold me back." Edward nodded at my question.

"I wouldn't let you hurt anyone Bella, because I know that if you did it would hurt you too and I don't want that." He explained, I squeezed him softly in relief.

Within the next thirty seconds everyone was down stairs ready to go. The burning in the back of my throat was beginning to become agony. Just as we were about to leave the house I caught sight of myself in the mirror by the door. I gasped and turned away.

Edward was by my side instantly. "What's wrong?"

"I look like Victoria" I gasped. "How can you look at me?" I said turning away from him. My eyes were so red, only one person I had seen like that was Victoria.

Edward turned me around. I knew I was stronger than him but I let him turn me anyway. "Bella, it's to be expected. Your eyes won't be like this for long, it's because you are a new born. You don't look like Victoria; you look like my beautiful Bella." Edward said trying to consol me. If I could cry right now I would.

"I don't want to have red eyes; I want to be like all of you!" I said looking at all of the Cullen's.

"Bella the only way you can get these eyes is if you feed." Carlisle said soothingly.

"Okay, let's go" I said pulling Edward's hand. We both ran into the forest, running this fast was so exhilarating! The wind ran through my hair and I could see and feel everything. The smells I was experiencing were amazing.

Edward and I stopped in the forest; I didn't really know where we were. But what I did know was that there was an amazing smell that filled my senses. "Edward what is that?" I asked, the burning in my throat almost driving me insane.

"It's deer sweetheart, there's about five of them. What you are going to do is jump forward and grab one and break their neck. Then your instincts will tell you what to do. I'll be right here with you, so don't worry okay?" He explained in a whisper. I nodded and waited impatiently for him to say I could go.

"Alright, ready... go" Edward said springing forward. I followed his lead and grabbed the deer nearest to me the force of my weight broke its back but I broke its neck anyway. I quickly drained it dry and grabbed another one. Once I was done I stood up to see Edward watching me with a smile on his face.

"Well done baby." Edwards smiled affectionately. I jumped up off the ground happily.

"I want more! Where's more?" I asked running towards where Edward was standing. He smiled and grabbed my hand we began running again.

We stopped after a little while near a stream. There were some more deer munching on the grass near the water. I looked at Edward quickly and he nodded.

After a few minutes we were walking human speed through the forest. My thirst completely quenched. I was itching to run but I stayed at this pace enjoying spending this time with Edward.

"You did so well Bella. I'm really proud of you." Edward said as we walked. I squeezed his hand in return. I looked up to his face seeing that his hair was more dishevelled than normal. He looked so sexy. Suddenly I had an urge to kiss him, not just any kiss but completely ravish him. We had only had sex one time when I was human on the honey moon of our wedding. But now I was a vampire we could have sex as much as we liked.

The thought quickly turned me on. I pulled Edward to a stop and jumped in front of him. Edward looked at me confused.

"Edward" I purred in a seductive voice. "You look so sexy" I quickly jumped towards him and tackled him to the ground; I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him with all the force I could manage. Edward quickly kissed me back after being momentarily confused by my actions. I straddled his waist and kissed him forcefully. Edward quickly rolled us over so I was underneath him.

He pulled away from our kiss and looked into my eyes laughing softly. "Feeling a bit frisky are we Bella?" he breathed, his scent invading my system. He still managed to make me feel faint even as a vampire.

"I want you Edward" I said pulling his body closer to mine, kissing him again. I brought my hand to the back of his neck and locked my fingers around his golden locks, being careful not to pull to hard with my new strength.

Edward groaned at my words and kissed me back just as hard. "I want you too" he said as he pulled away again. "But not here." I whimpered at his words as he pulled away from me further. I released my hands from his hair and he pulled me so we were standing up.

"When we get back to the house we can have all the sex we want, but not here Bella, I want our first time like this to be somewhere special." Edward said bringing his hand to the front of his trousers adjusting them slightly. I smirked at him seeing the bulge in his pants. I stepped towards him and looked into his eyes smiling seductively, I used one of my hands to run down the front of his jeans, I squeezed him tightly over the bulge. Edward moaned. "Bella"

I quickly stepped back giggling. I turned and made a run from the house. I didn't really know where I was going but I think I could find the way. I knew Edward was chasing after me, I could hear his laughter. I continued to run using my new born strength. Suddenly Edward appeared in front of me and grabbed me, we both landed on the ground with such force a loud bang echoed around the forest. I giggled as we laid there on the ground me being on top of him.

"And you thought you could get away from me." Edwards said holding me to him so I wouldn't get away.

I smiled and leant my chin on his chest looking at his face. He was looking right back at me. I ground the bottom half of my body against his, he moaned at the friction I was causing releasing his hold on me slightly. I took the chance and made a run for the house again.

I made it back to the house and up the first floor steps when Edward caught up with me. He came up behind me and picked me up running with me to our bedroom. He threw me on the bed and jumped on top of me not a second later. "You are such a tease Mrs Cullen." Edward breathed rubbing himself against me. It was my turn now to moan, his seductive voice turning me on even more.

"Oh really?" I replied trying to not to be dazzled by his beauty. Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, I could feel his arousal against my thigh. He moaned into my mouth and I rubbed against him again.

I seized the opportunity to flip us over so Edward was laying back on the bed. I moved and straddled his waist leaning down to his face. "I'll have to get used to that" Edward said referring to my newly acquired strength. I giggled kissing him quickly. Edward lifted his hands and placed them on my waist.

I ran my fingers along his chest making him shiver in response. I pulled at his shirt wanting to see his well sculptured chest, I ran my fingers across the neck of the shirt then quickly decided to pull both sides of it off. Scraps of the shirt flew around us and Edward's eyes widened. "Fuck that's hot"

I'd never heard Edward swear before but it definitely turned me on. I ran my fingers over his chest again; his skin no longer felt cold to me it felt normal. I leant forward and kissed his neck between his collar bone and his neck while doing so I rubbed myself on his growing bulge. He groaned and his hands made their way up to my breasts, he squeezed me through my shirt and I moaned into his neck.

"Off" Edward moaned pulling at my shirt. "I want to see you"

"Rip it" I moaned moving away from his neck to allow him to get it off, he did as I said grabbing each side of the shirt and ripped it from my body. He growled seeing my chest covered by the lacy blue bra. He pulled me down towards him and attached his mouth to the top of my breast I moaned at the sensation and within two seconds my bra was pulled from me and across the room somewhere.

Edward pinched my nipple between his fingers making me moan in pleasure. He pulled his hand away and attached his mouth to it. I moaned again and ground myself against his arousal. He used his hands to push me into him more and pulled at my nipple with his mouth. I moved my hands to the front of his straining pants lifting myself up a little I grabbed onto his belt and pulled it from the loops. I pulled on the button and lowered the zipper, Edward released my nipple from his mouth and I groaned at the loss of contact.

Suddenly Edward flipped us over and I was underneath him. He pushed his jeans off with his feet and leaned down to kiss me hard, I kissed him back and moaned into his mouth as his rubbed himself against my heated sex, I could feel my juices dripping onto my thighs. Edward used one of his hands to un do the button my jeans he pulled them off quickly and threw them somewhere. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me, I felt his erection against my sex and I moaned into his mouth. We had never acted this way before when I was human, but I wasn't complaining. I would tell that Edward was finally letting himself go dropping his self control, and I was glad.

The only barrier separating us now was our underwear and I could see Edward's fingers inching closer to my panties ready to pull them off. Edward pulled away from our heated kiss but he still stayed close to my face. "I need to be inside you Bella" he said breathlessly even though he didn't need to breath.

I moaned and pulled at his boxers grazing my fingers over his bulge on purpose. Edwards groaned in pleasure and pulled his boxers off releasing his big cock. I licked my lips seeing him so fully and ready. I felt my panties being pulled off and Edward leaning in to kiss me again. I could feel Edwards cock against my dripping sex and I moaned into his mouth. "Edward"

He moved back from me and took himself into his hand and rubbed himself across my clit covering himself in my juices. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist again pulling him closer to me, he looked up to my face and I nodded pulling him again. He entered me slowly, he stretched me fully and moved until he was at my hilt. I moaned digging my fingers into his back in pleasure. He moaned pushing into me before pulling out slowly.

He continued to push into me slowly before pulling out and increasing his speed as he went in again, he felt so good against me and I couldn't help but moan loudly. "Oh fuck Edward you feel so good inside me" I said pulling him closer to me.

Edward groaned in pleasure. "Fuck Bella, I love you" He moaned again loudly when I used my muscles to squeeze his cock inside me.

He continued to pump inside me quickly, the pleasure inside me continued to build and build. I could feel my juices slipping out onto us and Edward could feel it too. I pushed my hips up to meet his making him go deeper inside me, Edward moaned at my movements and I met his pace easily. I felt the tingling sensation begin to build within me, I pushed my hips harder and moaned into Edwards shoulder.

Edward started grunting above letting me know that he was close. "Edward harder, I'm going to cum" I moaned out into him and he started pushing into me harder than I thought possible. He grunted louder and stars came behind my eyes I let myself go screaming out in pure ecstasy. Edward grunted once more and I could feel him release into me. He collapsed onto me a few seconds later and I let out a unnecessary breath.

I let Edward lay on top of me a while, I ran my fingers through his hair waiting for him to move. I didn't mind the pressure of him on top of me, I liked it. I could feel him soften inside of me and he pulled out of me slowly. I moaned at the loss of contact and Edward rolled off of me taking me with him onto his chest.

"My God, Bella that was—" Edward began.

I cut him off. "Amazing?" He laughed.

"Yeah amazing, wonderful..." he pulled me tight against him. I rested my head against his chest taking in what had happened.

"Can we do it again?" I said before I knew it even came out of my mouth. Edward looked down at my face and smiled at me.

"Hell yeah." I smiled excitedly jumping on top of him straddling his waist feeling him grow hard again.

**So how was my first ever M lemon? It was actually quite difficult to write but I think it came out okay. I tried to make it as graphic as possible, but I don't know how that turned out. I guess you guys can be the judge of that. Please leave me a review and let me know how I did and any improvements I can make. I will be writing some more one shots soon but I want to see how this one goes across first. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
